The Power of Forgiveness
by OJSZ
Summary: A sequel to "Friendship Matters". Trouble rises in Swan Lake once more as an evil wizard is at lose. Jealousy and misunderstanding causes separation between the six friends. The wizard captures Jade. Will she have to sacrifice herself in order to save her people? James/Jade, Steven/Lucille, Zach/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The sequel of Friendship Matters. I would like to thank keelykelly for everything: inspiration, help, ideas, etc. I owe her so much. Without her it wouldn't be complete. I also thank Tilly006 for the title.**

* * *

Chapter-1

Jade and James were sitting in the garden and talking. Well, perhaps a bit more then talking, but yes, talking. It had been two years since they were crowned Prince and Princess of Swan Lake, and they had used this time to get along with each other better, and Jade, especially was extremely happy. Her once broken heart now felt complete, with the only one who had cared for her, before she met Steven and Zacharius and everyone from Swan Lake. James, too was glad that he didn't have to deal with his gang and that Vanessa anymore. He felt a great burden of his back.

"So, it's been two years since we left Earth. I wonder if anyone even cares that we are missing?" Jade asked.

"I doubt it. No one even noticed us there. But I am quite happy here, not because of all the luxury or anything, but because I am with you," James said smiling. Jade giggled.

He pulled her closer to him and slightly kissed her on the lips.

"You are as precious as any extremely valuable thing, perhaps more. I want to ask you a question," he said shyly. "I wanted to ask it for a long time but…" he blushed.

"Shy to ask? It's alright, ask whatever you want," she said.

"I am so rough and, well, not decent like you, and perhaps bad. So why do you like me?" he asked.

Jade didn't believe he just said that. _How could he think like that after what he did for me? she thought. _ "Two answers to your question. First, all that you mentioned above is what makes you special. And second, I know that you are not bad. You are the most delightful person I have ever seen."

He smiled. He saw that she wasn't joking, which made him feel happy that she really thought about him that way. "Thank you."

James thought that it was time he told her what he wanted. So he put his hand into the pocket searching for the small box which held the key to his wish. As he was taking it out and about to speak up, Steven came up. _Did he have to come now?_

"Hey you two, Her Majesty wants to see all of us now. So stop dating each other and come on," he said laughing.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Seriously Steven?"

"Everyone's waiting for you, come on," he smiled and went away.

James sighed and put the box away. "Alright then, let's go."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," she took his arm and went back to the palace.

* * *

"Your Majesty, is something wrong? Why did you want to talk to all of us?" Lucille asked.

Liliana was standing there with a girl almost the age of James.

She was wearing an armour used for fighting with her sword on her belt. Her eyes were blue with a shade of purple around it and they were sparkling. Zacharius stood there staring at her in a daze. He felt his cheeks grow hot as the girl chuckled. His gaze was cut off by Liliana.

"This is Princess Sandra of Eraklyon. Her realm has been taken over by a dark wizard who is on the loose. He tried to kill her but she managed to escape after putting up a good fight. According to her, he is planning to attack Swan Lake next, and you must prevent that from happening," she said worriedly.

"Your Majesty, that is horrible," Steven exclaimed and cast worried glances with Jade and Lucille.

Zacharius, noticing the sadness in Sandra's eyes, immediately said, "We will do whatever we can to stop the wizard. We will set out next week. For now, Princess Sandra must take rest." He had noticed the wounds that she had received from the battle and thought it wasn't the best idea to set out immediately.

"I agree," Jade said.

"Very well then, Jade. You and Zacharius can take care of Sandra," Liliana said. "James, Steven and Lucille can prepare and plan on how to get to the dark tower."

"Yes, Your Majesty," James said.

So, all of them parted.

"I wonder who this wizard is. I was beginning to think that finally there would be some peace and now…" James sighed, thinking that his proposal to Jade would have to wait until the end of the upcoming battle with another worthless wizard.

"Why the long face, James? I saw a little box back in the garden. What are you up to?" Steven asked mischievously. He knew what his brother had been up to.

James' cheeks grew red at the thought that Steven knew what he wanted to do, and he was angry that he actually interrupted that on purpose. "You know? How? And, why did you interrupt us?" he asked

"I think I know my brother," he grinned.

"So, that's why you interrupted him?" Lucille asked. Steven nodded. She rolled her eyes, "You are impossible!"

And all three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

**How was it? I want more reviews than my previous story. Please tell me if you like it or not. Please! ****I won't be updating soon. SO I will leave you to review then.**

******OJSZ**


	2. It's All Because of Her!

**Sorry I hadn't updated. I will explain later. Read this first. It's a big one to make it up to you. Thanks to keelykelly and Tilly006 for helping with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter-2 It's All Because of Her

Sandra had been staring at Zacharius, unconscious of what she was doing. _He is so handsome. I wonder if he will like me. I can't believe they are willing to help me. Everyone is so kind here. _She was interrupted from her thoughts when Zacharius spoke up.

"From the stories I have heard from Her Majesty, I am certain you can handle a sword quite well, Princess," Zacharius said.

"Thanks," she replied. She was blushing slightly, and trying to hide that.

"Zach, I will go and prepare something for Princess Sandra to eat. While I am away, please don't doze off," she smiled.

Zacharius frowned. "You know I won't," he said sarcastically.

Jade laughed and walked away. Her main point of that was to give the two of them some privacy.

"Lord Zacharius, do you and your friends combat each other or hold games like sword fighting, archery and all?" Princess Sandra asked.

"Well, we don't hold games for that but Steven and I do it sometimes. James doesn't really participate in our combats but he is the best swordsman in the whole of Swan Lake," he replied.

"My lord, would you mind if I challenged you to a combat?" she asked.

"Of course not!" He was a bit surprised at her request but nevertheless agreed. "And please, call me Zacharius or Zach, anything but 'My Lord'."

Sandra chuckled, "Whatever you wish … Zach." He smiled.

"So, Sandra, when do you wish to fight me?" he asked eagerly.

"I would love to do it now," she whispered in her breath but Zacharius heard it. "But you must rest now. You are injured."

"Then, whenever you wish," she said.

"Well, I would prefer after we defeat the wizard," he said.

She frowned. _We don't even know if we will defeat him or not. _"I am really becoming bored sitting here in this room."

"We could take a walk in the garden, if you will," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Of course, but wouldn't Princess Jade be angry with you if I were to go out?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't," a voice came from the door.

Both of them turned round to see Jade standing at the door. Sandra turned away a bit embarrassed at what she had said. She didn't mean it in that way.

Jade smiled. "If it makes you feel better, you should go. And you would get to know each other better."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Sandra said.

Jade frowned. "Sandra, you are part of our family now, our family of friends. Please."

Sandra understood what she meant and finally gave in. "Alright Jade, but won't the others mind if I do so?"

"No. They would be happy," Jade replied. Sandra smiled in return.

"May I?" Zacharius offered his hand to Sandra.

"Of course," she took his hand and both of them exited the room.

Zach led Sandra to his favorite garden on Swan Lake. When they reached the spot, he noticed her face light up with pleasure.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I'm glad you think so." Zach said.

They were quiet for a few moments as they walked. One thing that he couldn't help but notice was that the flowers seemed to bow towards them as they passed.

"The fresh air is so refreshing." Sandra said and the breeze whipped her hair around her face.

"Yes. I've always thought so." Zach said. He was trying to think of something to say. Anything! But his mind was drawing a complete blank. What do you say to a beautiful princess? "So… uh… you like gardens?"

"I was raised in a garden." Sandra answered "It was so beautiful until…" she sighed "That wizard attacked."

Zach watched her intently.

"He came in and destroyed everything." The princess continued "I tried to stop him. I tried everything, but…" she shook her head "He was too strong for me."

Zach smiled at her reassuringly "You tried your best. That's what counts."

"I suppose." Sandra shrugged "But now, he's coming here." She turned to face him

"But, I heard how y'all defeated Rothbart. So I was hoping you might have a bigger chance together than me alone."

Zach nodded "All we can do is try."

They were quiet for a few more seconds before Sandra turned and continued walking.

Zach watched her walk over to a rose that hadn't opened yet and touch it. Almost immediately, the rose's petals unfolded.

He was about to ask how she did that, when she turned to him and smiled "How about a duel?"

Zach laughed as he reached for his sword "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you plan to walk all the way to the Dark Tower and then attack it by surprise? Lu, are you crazy? Do you actually think after walking all the way you will have the energy to battle that guy? And who knows, it might not be a surprise. Come on, he's a wizard!" Steven said.

"So, I suppose you have a better option," Lucille said annoyed.

"I didn't say so. I just said that you can't just go on attacking someone like that. And why do we even have to take up all this trouble? I mean it's her realm, not ours. It was her responsibility to stop him and to defend her realm, but she failed. What can we do about it?" he said impatiently.

"How dare you?" Lucille shouted.

"What do you mean "how dare I"? She is nothing but trouble. Can't you see? It's because of her and her stupid realm that we are arguing now," Steven said. "In other words, I simply don't trust her."

"She is our friend. It is our duty," Lucille replied trying to stay calm.

"Since when did you care about friendships and duties?" Steven said.

"What? So, that's what you think?" Lucille said. "You know what, I don't care about you. All you have ever done is bring sadness… to everyone! I am out of here!"

"Fine!" he said.

"Fine!" Lucille shouted and both of them stormed out of the room in different directions.

James shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't going as planned.

"What happened here?" a voice asked.

James turned around to see Jade and smiled. "Guess!"

"Okay, Steven and Lucille," she replied.

James nodded. "They just argued like anything. This time I have a feeling it is going to last for long."

"Well, then I guess I have a good thing in mind. I was planning to throw a ball tomorrow night as to take off our stress. What do you think?" Jade replied.

"But we have to do a lot of things," James protested.

"I have taken care of that," she said, smirking.

"You are amazing," James said and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"So, you are saying you can't come, Your Majesty? Why?" Jade asked.

"I am sorry Jade. I have some work to do. But I am sure the ball will be helpful. If you need any help, feel free to tell me," Liliana said.

"Okay, Your Majesty," she curtsied and went into the palace.

* * *

"What's wrong Jade?" James asked.

"Her Majesty said that she won't come to the ball tonight," Jade said. "I wonder why."

"Don't worry. I am sure Her Majesty has a reason for it. Now you better get dressed. The ball is in two hours," James said.

"Did Steven agree to escort Lucille?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the answer is no. I don't understand that guy sometimes. But there's good news too. Zacharius is escorting Princess Sandra and I am escorting a girl I met. She is really beautiful and talented and perfect."

At the sound of that Jade's smile faded. _What are you saying? You met a girl and you are choosing her over me? _"Who is this Lady who has won the great Prince James' heart, may I ask?" she said.

James chuckled. She could be so crazy sometimes. "Her name is Odette Jardin. I am sure you haven't met her before, have you?"

Jade smacked him on the back playfully. "No, Your Majesty, I haven't," Jade replied laughing. "Alright, enough of this, I better get going."

* * *

"I present you Lord Zacharius Yori of Swan Lake, escorting Princess Sandra Adeline," the announcer said.

"And now I present you Prince James Allen Dan Robert, escorting Princess Odette Jardin." The crowd applauded and cheered for them.

"James, where is Steven?" Jade asked.

"He is in the garden," James replied.

"Look, I will go and try to make Steven understand and I want you to do the same with Lucille," she said.

"But…" he tried to protest.

"No. You will do what I tell you. Now go!" James sighed and went away.

Jade walked towards the garden and saw Steven sitting there. "Steve, I need to talk to you."

"I know why you want to talk, so just go away. I don't want to talk about it," his voice was cracking.

"Please, Steve. I know how it feels. Let me talk to you at least," Jade said.

Steve turned around. "Thanks Jade," he said.

"Anytime," she replied.

"So, are you planning to join the party anytime soon?"

"No, I thought I'd stay out of her way. She said that she didn't care about me. She said that I only brought her sadness. Does she really feel that way about me?" he asked.

"I am sure she does not. She said it because she was angry. And you know how she behaves when she is angry," she replied.

"I won't go there Jade. I have decided to stay out of her way forever," he said.

Jade was shocked. "You can't. Please," she pleaded.

"I am sorry Jade, but my decision is final and nothing can make me reconsider."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay here and talk to you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "Let's take a walk."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Lucille!" James said.

"Hey! How's everything going?" she asked.

"Awful!" he said.

"Why?"

"Because you two are not together!"

"James, you are ridiculous. But this time I won't reconsider. My decision is final James. I won't interfere in his life anymore. Please don't try to reason with me," she said.

"Alright," he said and left to see if Jade had any success. He looked for her in the garden but didn't find her. So, he decided, as Sandra was new in the palace, to dance with her.

He found her and walked up to her. "Princess Sandra, will you do me the honour of my first dance?"

"Of course," she smiled and both of them started dancing. Zacharius who had gone to bring a glass of wine became a bit upset when he saw her dancing with his friend. He went to the corner of the hall and sat there alone.

* * *

"Steve, I think I should go back. James must be waiting. He promised me the first dance," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Well, perhaps I can come, as long as you don't take me to her," he said.

"Okay I promise."

James was having fun dancing with Sandra. She was an amazing dancer, very light on her foot.

Jade went in and began looking for James. But she couldn't find him. After looking for what seemed an eternity, she spotted him talking and… was he? No way…dancing? Her boyfriend was dancing with a princess, called Sandra, when he had promised _her _the first dance. And he didn't even seem to bother. He was enjoying it.

"Steven, I want to go from here now," she said.

"Why Jade?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Okay!" With that both of them left the hall.

"What happened, Jade?" he said once they were out of the hall.

"He broke his promise just to dance with a stupid Princess. He chose her over me!" she began crying.

Steven didn't know what to say. That girl was causing too much trouble and pain.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I had my final exams and finally it's over. I am bit sad, oh well. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Now, I don't know what to say. I didn't get any reviews apart from keelykelly whom I thank greatly. Review, or I will abandon this story.**

**OJSZ**


	3. Separation

**Sorry, I know I have not updated in ages but I was a bit busy. And I also lost interest as no one was reviewing. Well, anyway, hopefully this chapter will be long enough and good. This contains the main argument that takes place.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-3 Separation

"Jade? There you are," a voice said. Jade turned to see James. She immediately turned away. James was confused; he didn't understand why she was behaving strangely. He looked at Steven for advice but he just gave him a disapproving look.

James walked up to Jade and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jade started to walk away but he caught hold of her hand. "Let go of me!"

"No, I won't. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just let go of me," she said. "Please, I don't want to talk to you."

"First, you have to tell me why?" he said.

Jade's temper flared up. She turned around and glared at him. "You want to know why, fine! You promised me the first dance and then you go dancing with a Princess, and you forget all about me. I look for you and find you laughing with her. And you dare to ask "why"?" she shouted.

James' jaws dropped open. He couldn't believe she had come to this. "Jade, I-I can explain."

"Well, I don't want listen to your story, Your Majesty. Just leave!" she said.

"Why do you start having opinions of your own without listening to the whole story? Why can't you just try to understand?" James shouted.

Jade was shocked. _He was the one who broke his promise and now he is shouting._ "I think you're right. I don't understand. But do you know what I don't understand? I don't understand you! You are the most deceiving, disrespectable person I have ever seen. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Leave me alone!"

"Jade, I…" he tried to explain knowing what he had just said.

"No, James please!" she said. "I…"

"Jade, Her Majesty is under a spell. The wizard has attacked her. The spell can only be broken if the wizard is defeated. I can't wake her up!" Zuma said.

"How much more damage will that wizard cause? I think he is following me. I should leave this realm, I am causing all this trouble," Sandra said.

"No, it's ok. You said that he's after Swan Lake, not you," James said. Jade became furious at that.

"Actually Sandra, you are right. You are not causing problems to only this realm but also its people. It's because of you that Her Majesty was attacked, it is because of you that Steven and Lucille had that dispute, it is because of you that I am about to lose my boyfriend, it is…"

"Wait a minute! It is because of _her _that you just shouted? I don't think so. I think you were jealous. You didn't like her," James shouted.

"James! How dare you talk to Jade like that? It is because of her that this whole realm is alive and safe," Steven said.

"Without her, none of us would have lived!" Zacharius gave in.

"So, you are on her side. Have you forgotten who sacrificed his life to save her? Why she is alive now?" James shouted back.

"After all Steven, you don't even belong in this argument," Lucille said.

"Neither do you!" Steven shouted back.

"Your Majesties, Milady, My Lords, please you have to set out for the Dark Tower at once," Zuma interrupted.

"We will Zuma, but not with him," Jade pointed at James.

"I could say the same," James replied.

"I am going with Jade," Steven said.

"So am I," Zacharius stepped forward.

"Well, I am not going anywhere Steven is going so I am staying with James. And Sandra, you are coming with us," Lucille said.

So the six of them broke into two groups and set out. But little did they know that their little argument was being observed and that their division put all their lives at stake.

* * *

Up in the dark towers, the wizard leaned back into his seat and laughed "And I thought taking Swan Lake would be a challenge!" he rubbed his hands together eagerly "Those six have split, they don't trust each other anymore, and their moral is down!" he laughed again "It's as they say, Divide they fall! And they're going to fall!" then he sneered "Including that Princess Sandra who's escaped me already. Then Swan Lake will be mine!"

* * *

"Lucille, I can't believe she said that," James said, visibly hurt.

"Neither can I," Lucille replied. "But the very thought of it is making me angry. She gave in with Steven, unbelievable!"

"So, what do we do now?" James asked.

"I am sorry James, but you know, the way we are divided now, we are more likely to fail. Together we could defeat him but now…" Sandra said. "We don't have any hope and it's all my fault. You shouldn't have done that back there James. She was right, you shouldn't have risked what you hold dear. That isn't how it is done. You just destroyed the key-ring to your wish forever." Sandra glanced at his pocket. James sighed. He hated to admit it but in a way she was right. That ring was of no use now.

"But still, I am the one who broke the promise, I am the one who shouted and misunderstood her. I am the one to blame," he said.

"Why are you the one to blame? I am useless. I caused the separation of Lucille and Steven, you and Jade and now, perhaps even Zach," she said, tears streaming down her face.

James and Lucille exchanged confused glances. Theirs, they understood, but what happened between her and Zach? Anyway, James walked up to Sandra and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright Sandra. It's all our faults. Stop crying. You're a brave knight and princess, and yet you're crying, that doesn't make sense. Everything will work out between you and Zach, I am sure." Sandra nodded as James wiped away her tears.

"Speaking of you and Zach, what happened?" she asked.

Sandra sighed. "Well, he saw me dancing with James and now he thinks that I am in love with him," she said.

"Well, you're not, so you have nothing to worry about. He will understand eventually," James replied.

* * *

Jade, Steven and Zacharius had set out and it had been two days since they left Swan Lake, and yet there was no sign of the Dark Tower. Neither of them were really happy after the events of that horrifying night. All three of them were silent, till Steven spoke up.

"Jade, what do you think they are doing now? Do you think they have reached by now? I mean Sandra is with them, so they have an advantage," he said.

Jade shook her head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that our trip is not going to turn out the way we expected."

Steven and Zacharius just shrugged and they resumed walking.

* * *

"How much further?" Lucille asked. "My feet are killing me."

"We head north for another two days and reach a dark forest. On the other side of the forest is the Tower," Sandra replied. Lucille groaned.

Sandra was feeling bad that she couldn't help. _Only if I had my wings and powers now, I could take us all there within an hour. I wonder what Zach is doing now. Are they fine? The course is a dangerous one. I just hope they are alright._

* * *

Zacharius' P.O.V:

As I am walking alongside Steven with Jade two steps ahead of us, my mind is racing back to Sandra. I wonder how Sandra is now. I have a feeling that whatever happened that night was all a misunderstanding. I wish I had found that out sooner. I feel bad for Jade too. She never thought this would happen. Now, we are divided and this is going to be a bit of a disadvantage.

I was cut out of my thoughts at the sound of a thud. I raised my head to see a fallen Jade. She was having a lot of difficulty walking for two days without any rest. And even though I hated to admit it, we had been really lazy at night, so that Jade had to guard us both the nights. She hadn't slept a bit and that is why she was becoming weak, I guess.

I went to help Steven help Jade to her feet. "Are you alright?" I ask as I exchange worried glances. He too, looks worried.

"Perhaps we should stop for a while," Steven states.

"I'm fine, we should go. We don't have much time. Don't worry about me," she says and turns around to walk but she stumbles again though this time, I catch her before she touches the ground. "You are definitely not alright," I say as I put an arm around her and Steven does the same and we help her to a tree.

"We should rest till tomorrow morning," I say.

"Guys, please, I don't want Swan Lake to fall just because of my weakness or incapability to endure long walks," she says.

She is more stubborn than I thought. I shake my head in disbelief. "Or you can say, because of our laziness. Please Jade, try to understand. Nothing will happen. You must rest," I say.

"No! We have to go. Look, Swan Lake is more important than me," she protests. And she starts to walk again, this time managing not to fall, but we can clearly see that she is having difficulty in walking. I look at her legs, and that is when I notice it. She had injured her leg badly, and blood was flowing and now starting make a puddle beneath her.

"Steve, look at her leg," I whisper to Steven, as I know he has more control over Jade than I do. He glances at it and he gasps.

_Steven's P.O.V._

"Steve, look at her leg," Zach motions to her leg. I glance towards her and I gasp. How could we not have noticed it before. Her ankle was bleeding continuously and yet she was walking. I run up to her, both with annoyance and anxiety.

"Sit down," I say.

"Why?" she asks as if nothing is wrong.

"I said sit down!" I say with a stern voice. She sits down, luckily, to my surprise. I thought she would be harder to deal with. "Now, may I see your right ankle?" I ask.

"My ankle? Why?" she asks.

"For heaven's sake Jade, stop pretending and show me your ankle," I say now, concerned as she is trying to hide it.

She slowly brings up her right leg, and pulls the hem of the dress she is wearing, slightly so that it reaches up to her ankles. What I see takes the breath out of me. It is far worse than a sprained ankle. There is a deep cut under her ankle near the joint, which goes all around her leg, and her whole foot is covered in blood.

"What happened?" I ask.

"N- " she shrugs. "Okay. I had to fight off a wolf last night and then I got hurt," she replies.

Both mine and Zach's eyes grew wide. She was telling us this after all this time. "It could've gotten infected. What were you thinking? You couldn't have woken us up?"

Jade shakes her head. "I couldn't have led it to the tent. I couldn't have risked your lives," she replies simply.

"So, you intend to kill yourself just to save us?" I ask as I try to clean the wound.

"I care for the people I love, the people that I hold dear. I lost one of them, but I won't lose the others," she says and I see a tear make its way down her cheek. I wipe it away.

"You haven't lost anything, Jade. He just didn't know what he was doing. I know he loves you still," I said and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Why did you do it?" she asks. I stare at her in confusion. "Both of you. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Zach asks.

"You argued with James - for me. You made him think that you didn't care for him," she says.

She turns to me. "You left Lucille for me!"

"And you, you were separated from Sandra," she glanced at Zach.

"Because we knew what they were saying was wrong," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Oh Steven, you people try to soothe me so, but I know I don't deserve it, then why do you? I am always shouting at you people and I never come to any use. All I ever did was troubled you people. I was wrong that night. He didn't look for me because he thought that I was still with you. And I thought that he was in…" she starts sobbing onto my shoulders. "I am so sorry. I guess it would be better for everyone if I didn't exist."

"Don't say that, Jade. That's not true," I say, but she continues sobbing for the next few minutes hardly breathing. After sometime her breath becomes even and looking at her I see she has fallen asleep. Both of us smile and I lay her down against the tree as there is nothing more I can do.

* * *

The wizard began to laugh uncontrollably as he watched the two sets of people in his magic mirror "This is too sweet." He walked over to his large seat and sat down "Jade is weak and will continue to weaken as the days go by. Even the brothers don't trust each other anymore! Perfect." He took another look in the mirror and walked back over to it "I will take Jade tonight, and keep her as bait. The two boys will definitely grow furious and come here. As soon as they reach the towers to carry out their 'surprise' attack, they will all be so weak and tired, that I'll only have to push them over with a small breeze!" He grinned wickedly "Sending that wolf after Jade was just the perfect touch. No one will be able to stop me!" then he tapped the glass "And you, Princess, will finally meet your fate, because obviously, your friends would hand you over in the space of a heartbeat if they thought it would save their home." He began to laugh again, only this time, he didn't stop "This world will be mine!"


End file.
